kaldaarpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Cire
"Just one? How about three!" - Directed at Chief Krand of the Bloodreavers Basic Information Full Name: Cire Age: 21 Race: Human Class: Ranger Occupation: Hunter, Adventurer Affiliations: All-Pro Adventurers, Paradigm Shifters, The Resistance (Sharn), Kal'Daar Hunter's Guild Background Cire's past comes from humble beginnings, but eventually stretches out into a life filled with adventure. A human Ranger from the city of Kal'Daar. Cire specializes in both long and close range combat using his bow and swords. Focusing on martial abilities and drawing from the power of the wilds, Cire is able to put down even the largest of beasts. Being raised in Kal'Daar, Cire recognizes the diversity that the universe has to offer. He believes that every creature, being, and entitiy controls their own fate regardless of what others might say. By training both his mind and body, he has learned that limitations only exist from those who allow it to exist. Nothing shall ever be truth and everything shall be permitted. Primary Role: Striker - Can deal out a lot of damage against one opponent in a short amount of time. History Origins Cire’s ancestors originate from rural Breyalta. During the 150 years from the end of the Last War, Cire’s ancestors made their way up from Breyalta, through Thrane, and into the north coastal waters of Aelyndaire. From here, Cire’s ancestors lived by boat along the coast moving east toward Karrnath. Overtime, his ancestors made their way to the safe haven of Kal’Daar where they took up shop as fishermen along the coast. However a rouge storm took the life of Cire’s parents when they were out gathering food on their ship, The Adventurer. 'Life in Kal’Daar' At only 8 years old and after learning of this devastating loss, Cire had to find his own path. Taking up temporary residence with his neighbor, Kynala, the two eventually became good friends. Kynala had already been training in the art of the hunt with her mother, Cyriana, as her trainer. Wanting to give this a shot, no pun intended, Cire ended up showing natural talent with a bow. Cire and Kynala would be very competitive when it came to hunting and things of that sort. A few months later, a young drow stumbled into Kal’Daar, who was eventually adopted into this house. Ahktu, also the same age as Kynala and Cire, would have been seen as a menace in other societies. But with Kal’Daar’s history and background, Ahktu managed to fit in just fine, although he was hesitant at first. 'The Following Year ' ' '''For the following year, Kynala and Cire continued to train and made weekly visits to the Hunter’s Guild where Rhogin Firetail taught them about nature (plants, animals, creatures etc.). Ahktu remained withdrawn and quiet. Seeing that Ahktu needed to get out more, Cire dragged him to a hunting trip where they would watch how things were done. The two, feeling sneaky, wandered off and were attacked by a boar! Not a dire boar though. Cire, still a hunter in training, fumbled his bow. Ahktu however, scared off the boar with a blast of dark energy. Ahktu had been keeping his warlock prowess a secret, but the other hunters had been watching from a distance. Confronting Ahktu about these powers and the fact that they could be used as a gift and not a curse, Ahktu eventually became less withdrawn and learned to become even stronger. 'Douven Stroud' During this same year, an adventurer took up temporary residence in Kal’Daar. Watching and learning, Douven saw potential in Cire and to two became friends. At age 10, Cire became the mentee of Douven Stroud and learned new tactics and skills. For the next 4 years, Cire continued to learn from Douven Stroud and improved his skills as a hunter by participating in hunts with the Guild. 'The welcome of Hunters' Cire, now 14 years old, has learned much from Douven and his fellow hunters. Being at such a young age and coming from a non-hunting background, Cire has surprised most with his skill. At this point Douven has taught Cire all that he could and takes leave of Kal’Daar looking for new adventures, after which Cire moves back into his old home right next door. It is very dusty since no one has lived here for the past 6 years, but after a bit of cleaning it becomes the home it used to be. On a visit to the Hunter’s Guild with Kynala, the two are welcomed to a surprise. As officially being the two youngest members to join the Hunter’s Guild, the two are given melee combat weapons replacing their original daggers. Kynala is given her mother’s magical longsword. Unlike other longswords, this weapon was thinner and slightly shorter, yet sturdy and was able to be wielded in one hand with the proper training. Cire was given two short swords which could be used for both defense and offense in the right hands. For the next 2 years, Cire trained with these blades, but still relied on his bow for most hunts. 'The Adventure' Cire, now at age 16, was a very capable hunter and trained in the art of combat with two short swords. Feeling that Kal’Daar’s daily routine was becoming less and less exiting, Cire decided to leave to find new adventures. The hunters along with Kynala and Ahktu didn’t want Cire to just run off; especially at 16 years old the outside world was still a dangerous place. Traveling north, Cire wanted to explore the coastal waters in which his ancestors used to fish. With a pack of 5 days rations, his bow with arrows, and his two short swords, Cire began his journey north. 'First Encounter' As Cire reaches the coast in 4 days travel and sets up camp for the night, he hears a strange sound coming from farther down the coast. As Cire grabs his bow and readies his two blades, he can hear the sound coming closer. Focusing over the darkness, Cire sees a dragon in the distance running along the beach. As he readies his bow, he notices that the dragon is being chased and attacked by humanoid figures. As they draw nearer to the campsite, Cire notices that the dragon is being chased by coastal pirates. Lining up a careful shot, an arrow flies through the darkness and connects with one of the brigands knocking him to his feet. The dragon falls as the brigands turn their attention to the campsite where they see a young traveler shooting arrows in their direction. A few of them run toward Cire, while a few tend to the fallen dragon. After letting loose a couple more arrows, Cire switches to his short swords. These pirates aren’t very skilled and Cire discerns they’re probably not even pirates given their lack of skill. He eventually dispatches of the three brigands that were attacking him. Not having much actual combat skill, Cire is now winded and tired while trying to gain his bearings. The two other false-pirates run off as they see their three other false-pirate buddies fall to this young adventurer. 'The Lost Son' As Cire approaches the dragon and cuts its bindings, an echoing voice streams through his thoughts. The dragon telepathically communicates its thanks and introduces itself as Kel’Darun. Cire recognizes this dragon as the son o Kal’Daar, knowing this from the history of Kal’Daar. At first Cire is confused as Kel’Darun is a small, human-sized dragon and as the two settle at the campsite for the night they begin to discuss what has happened. It turns out that Kel’Darun, being an inexperienced young dragon, has accidently frozen himself in the cold northern waters while hunting. Cire fills in what history he knows of the past century and a half. From here, Cire informs Kel’Darun that he will keep traveling and that Kal’Daar still resides toward the south where he can return. Kel’Darun feeling somewhat abandoned that no one came to look for him, decides to travel with Cire for the time being. With the two of them, a skilled hunter and a young dragon, they easily travel across the north-east side of Khorvaire. 'Choosing a Path''' Another 4 years later, Cire is now 20 years old. A very skilled hunter and combatant, he has traveled with Kel’Darun across Karrnath, the Hammerfast Frostscape, and even as far down as the Talenta Plains. Over these years, Kel’Darun has taught Cire the draconic language and the many mystical creatures of Eberron. Cire is now a Ranger, protecting nature where those seek to harm it. At this point, Cire decides to travel toward the south to explore more of Valenar. Kel’Darun, however, now feels the need to return to Kal’Daar. The two part ways, and they head in opposite directions. As Cire continues southbound, he receives a message from his old mentor’s wife. Trouble seems to be brewing as Cire travels toward his next adventure. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Adventurers